


What's Mine Is Yours...Including My Heart...

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Living Together, Love, One Shot, Orgasms, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering, based on a prompt, fluffy feels, mild dirty talk, proposal, relationship, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Based on my own prompt:'She was always barely dressed, said she found women's clothes restrictive. Preferred to wear his. He didn't mind. Part of him loved it. She had a favourite shirt. Refused to let him wash it. Wanted his scent on her. One day he slipped a ring into the pocket...'Reylo fluff. Enjoy!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 32
Kudos: 201





	What's Mine Is Yours...Including My Heart...

“You don’t mind do you?” she purred as she sat on the marble kitchen counter wearing nothing but the crisp blue shirt that had once been his favourite but had quickly become hers. Six months of living together and ninety percent of his wardrobe had become public property. He didn’t really mind. Most of his clothes looked better on Rey anyway. She had this way of adding sparkle to everything she touched. Including him. 

“Why would I mind?” he replied as he walked over to her and placed himself between her legs running his fingers up from her knees to her thighs making her breath hitch in her throat. “What’s mine is yours, sweetheart.” He pulled a mug out of the cupboard behind her head and leaned to her right to grab the coffee pot and pour himself a cup. 

Rey smiled as she swung her legs around him. “Your clothes are so comfortable.” 

Ben sipped his coffee between her dancing appendages. “So you keep telling me.” 

she cocked her head to the side. “You don’t agree?” 

Ben shrugged. “If it were up to me you wouldn’t wear anything at all.” 

Rey laughed. “Ditto.” 

Ben put down his coffee. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and curled her hands into his hair. 

“Your hair is so soft,” she breathed as his lips brushed her cheek and travelled down to her neck. His hands gripped her hips and she hummed approvingly. 

He slipped a hand between them, pressed it to her core. She moaned. She was wet, ready. His cock throbbed excitedly in his jeans. Her eyes flashed at his. She was waiting. He pushed her legs up onto the counter, keeping his eyes fixed on hers. 

His finger dipped in and out of her painfully slowly. She whined. “Please…” 

“I want to hear you say it first…” 

She pouted and he chuckled. 

“Fine, I need you. Now fuck me. Please.” 

He smiled a satisfied smile as he leaned forward to kiss her. He pushed inside with his fingers once more. She moaned against his lips. His cock protested against its captivity as he teased her. But this wasn’t about him. This was for her. His beautiful Rey. His everything. 

“I love your hands,” she whispered as her eyes fluttered closed and her head fell back. Her fingers gripped his shoulders as tightly as her walls gripped him inside of her. 

She was amazing, just watching her made him shake as he tried to control his own need. She was trembling towards her release, he could sense it, so why was he the one breaking apart? 

“Kiss me, Solo,” she ordered. That was her tell. Her way of letting him know she was close. His movements swiftened as her breathing quickened. She exploded like a firecracker, her nails digging painfully into his shoulders. He was reminded of how much damage she could do with them. He shivered with desire.

“Why do you look as spent as me?” she asked with a lazy smile as she floated back down to him. 

He kissed her, then sucked his wettened fingers into his mouth. He closed his eyes. “Fuck. I shouldn’t have done that, I’m already hungry for you.”

He felt her hands on his sides, squeezing slightly. “Maybe we should cancel our plans for today, go back to bed?” 

Ben opened his eyes and looked down at her. “Can’t do that. I have something important to do today.” 

Rey furrowed her brow. “What?” 

“Why don’t you check your shirt pocket?” 

Rey frowned but did as she asked. Her mouth fell open when she pulled out the diamond ring. She looked at him questioningly. 

“It was my mother’s,” he said gently, taking the ring in his hand. Rey held out her hand and he slipped the ring onto her finger. Her head dipped down while she looked at the ring resting on her bare thigh. 

Ben leaned forward and kissed her hair. “Rey, my perfect Rey, I already know you like to wear my clothes but I was wondering if you would also do me the honour of wearing my ring? Because not only do you own half my wardrobe, but you also own my whole heart.” 

When Rey looked up there were tears in her eyes. She grabbed him and kissed him fervently, wrapping her arms and legs around him like a koala making him laugh. He grabbed her ass and hauled her up against him and off the counter. 

“Is that a yes?” He asked. 

Rey peppered his face with kisses. “That’s a hell yes, Solo,” she replied. 

Ben breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank fuck for that.” 

Rey laughed and kissed him again. “Take me to bed,” she whispered in his ear. 

Ben did as she asked. Lowering her down slowly onto the mattress and pressing his body against hers. 

“I can’t wait to start planning the wedding,” Rey said excitedly between kisses. 

“Do you plan on wearing a dress or can I expect you to turn up in a full suit swiped from my selection?” Ben asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Rey giggled as he nuzzled at her hair. “Now that would be telling, Solo.” 

Ben laughed as he kissed her again. “I don’t care what you wear. I just can’t wait to call you mine.” 

Rey touched his cheek. “I’m already yours, baby. We don’t need a piece of paper to prove that, but I want to be your wife. I want the world to know that we’re together.” 

“I want that too,” Ben said as he started to unbutton her shirt slowly. “How about we get some practise in for the wedding night?” 

“It’s always sensible to be prepared,” Rey gasped as Ben peeled away her clothes and kissed and caressed his way from her collar to her hips. Rey bucked as his lips came into contact with her soft wetness. 

She bit her lip. “As much as I love your lips, honey, I’m gonna need you to fuck me hard with that huge cock of yours right now. Apparently proposals make me _very_ horny.” 

Ben grinned as he undid his jeans and pushed them off along with his underwear. After pausing for a second to make sure they were being safe, he thrust forward into the warm comfort of his future wife’s delectable body. 

“A perfect fit,” Rey murmured with a moan as she pressed her lips to his. 

**********


End file.
